


of red, green and silver

by escailyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: Amora has a plan that involves getting Sif and Loki together. this is what happens when it fails...more or less





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keenir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/gifts).



Dear Keenir…I’m so sorry I tuned this in on the deadline day, I’m notorious for my procrastinating habits. Still, this is for you.

An:this fic is set in a fluffy campy post avengers 2, 3, 4 and 5 world where Loki was magically redeemed, pardoned by Thor, accepted by the avengers and not killed off or imprisoned. Capisce?!

**Of Red, Green and Silver**

This was it! Sif couldn’t take it anymore, she was almost one hundred percent sure that Amora wanted to die a slow painful death at her hands, this was the fifth battle Sif had found herself in and she just couldn’t believe the enchantress had the gall to keep causing trouble, didn’t she ever get tired of making Thor’s life a misery? Someone needed to wring the pretty little neck of Lorelei’s less psychotic sister.

“Need help Sif?” one of Loki’s doppelgangers laughed as Sif dodged the third golem’s spear

“Silvertongue, how kind of you to offer” jump, punch, sword slash “a little bit of magic your highness would be much appreciated”

“I told you already” spear through the heart, dagger in the back, kick, kick “Amora’s magic created these things, and only Amora’s magic can destroy them my dear”

“You taught her well!” Sif snarled watching the army of magical golems close in on her “these are worse than the bilgensnipe stampede that she unleashed the last time we camped in Alfheim”

“As much as I would like to take credit for that, we both know it’s her obsession with Thor that makes her…act out”

“I will say it again: she learnt that from you” Sif muttered before a Loki doppelganger jumped right in front of her, taking the spear shot that was meant to reach her head

“That shot could have killed you Sif, wouldn’t want Thor’s favorite shield maiden to get hurt on my watch would we?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, just pointing out that maybe Amora’s attacks are a bit…personal in nature” the real Loki replied materializing beside her “the trouble she makes always seems to follow you, or at the very least find you when you’re alone”

“Ha! For all I know it is you who keep calling her, who knows what sort of liaison you both had when you taught her magic” Sif snorted kicking another golem and cutting its head with her sword

“I resent your implication, I might have taught Amora one or two things in spells but we were not compatible in other areas and she knew that” Loki replied angrily pushing the next two golems out of the way with a blast of his power

“Then stop suggesting that I AM with Thor” Sif aimed a punch at the new barrage of minions in her way as she followed Loki into the open field

“Wait… you’re not?” Loki was surprised he really did think that Sif and Thor, well, they were Sif and Thor, until Jane the-simpering-mortal Foster came along everybody in Asgard had thought that Sif would one day be their new queen “but my mother thought?”

“the allmother was a very well intentioned woman, it’s not her fault that I never had the courage to tell her that I moved on from my infatuation with Thor a long time ago or that Thor never bothered to correct the assumption that we would one day get married” kick, kick, punch, sword slash, spear shot to the golem/s eye “If it didn’t happen in the first three centuries of sparring and going to social functions together, I doubt it ever had a chance of happening, Thor and I want different things”

Or maybe Thor and Sif wanted the same thing and that’s what made them so unsuitable for each other.

Thor wanted someone he could protect, who would look at him and appreciate his prowess, someone who did something he couldn’t do and fascinated him with her mind. Sif wanted the same thing and at the end of the day, being warriors meant they were always going to compete with each other in everything, this was how they had grown up, Sif constantly training her hardest to be able to stand as an equal next to Thor in everything he did.

But every once in a while, on sparring sessions and such, Sif would gain the upper hand and knock Thor to the ground, which was both a humbling and learning experience for the Asgardian prince, but that was where the problem laid, Sif and Thor were equals in the same playing fields, one way or another, the subtle threat of the other achieving a superior level was always there and no relationship could thrive in that situation.

“Brava lady Sif, and here I thought your devotion to my brother was entirely for selfish reasons”

“he’s my oldest friend Silvertongue, you might not understand it but he believed in me when I declared my intention to be a warrior during our childhood and never doubted a young lady could match him in swords, I likewise, believe in him and don’t doubt he will make a good allfather when the time comes”

“I believed in you also”

“but you were never as vocal about it as Thor, in fact, I was quite sure you disliked me for taking him away from you before we reached puberty” Sif laughed, it was true, she could remember a young Loki glaring at her from his perch next to the queen because Thor had instantly adopted her in his band of violence-loving oaf children, he’d avoided Sif on principle because she was small, quiet spoken and unlike Loki, she could challenge Thor in the games he preferred, also it hurt his ego to feel that his big brother liked the new girl more than him.

“Maybe I did resent you a bit, it doesn’t mean I didn’t find you worthy of every praise my brother gave you”

“Hmm you never said” Sif shrugged hitting a golem as they kept talking

“I thought you knew I admired…. your progress”

“It would have been comforting to hear it from the second prince of Asgard and not only the first, Thor was bound to boast about my skill because he was my friend”

 “But not me?”

“You have always been harder to impress than Thor, even as children, nothing was ever good enough”  She supposed it was because of the pressure Odin had unknowingly put on Loki even then, Loki hadn’t known that Odin was hard to impress because Loki wasn’t Aesir, he’d just grown up fighting for recognition and never feeling good enough for Odin. As a result Loki had often made people like Sif feel that way about him.  

“Please Sif, you have never needed anyone’s appreciation to let alone approval to push you into achieving something, you were always going to be a Sheildmaiden to write about, whether I admired you or not” Loki deflected wondering if she was right, had he been as hard on Sif in their youth as Odin was on him?.

“It would have been nice to know all the same” Sif replied gasping for air as a grotesque Golem’s punch landed a bit too well “Not all of us can use illusions in battle, I had to learn the hard way”

“Is that pride I hear? I thought you did not possess any, oh humble warrior maid of Asgard” Loki needled rolling his eyes “my magic also took hard work to train and develop, just because you did not see me with bloody appendages and black eyes every two days back then it doesn’t mean I suffered any less to become a skilled mage” again he threw a blast of magic that pushed off the nearest creatures that surrounded them and enabled Sif to run ahead.

“Show off!” she called back loudly reaching the golem leader and murderously removing its head

“For you Sif, any day” Loki snorted pulling the amulet in the leader’s neck and spelling it to disable its magical brothers and sisters “see, now that’s what I call a job well done”

Meanwhile Amora of Asgard was having a very bad day.

An extremely VERY bad day.

She wanted Thor to pardon her and allow her back to Asgard, so she could have a chance at seducing the queendom out of him once more, but all his new Avengers friends made getting close to him so extremely difficult that Amora had decided to start in square one: by eliminating the competition.

Jane Foster, the mortal Thor was sickeningly sweet head over heels for was a problem yes, but one easily remedied by human nature and their dear old friend time. Jane Foster was in one word: human. No matter how many chemicals she touched or how many non-humans the little nobody associated herself with, she always remained or went back to being, blissfully, insipidly, boringly mortal. And if there was something dramatic mortals like Jane were so good at doing it was at getting old and eventually dying. When that happened, Amora was quite sure Thor would see the appeal of an Asgardian queen and who better than her the legendary enchantress.

Except there WAS another Asgardian, immortal woman in Thor’s circle of friends that was better suited to occupy that throne, and Amora was almost sure that while Sif and Thor didn’t exactly burn sheets with their passion for each other, they held Asgard in a too high esteem to be held back by the concept of their lack of chemistry.

In other words, knowing Thor, one day he might get the idea that marrying Sif and ruling Asgard as a loveless couple was actually good for his realm (which technically it was, given that the other option was Jane Foster the insipid human scientist) worse, Amora could see SIF agreeing to something like that for the same unemotional reason. The whole “the needs of Asgard outweigh the needs of myself” thing the warrior girl always wore like a shield against any man’s advances could and potentially would ruin Amora’s plans to seduce queendom out of Thor.

Which meant that Sif had to go.

Preferably with another man, one she actually had sheet burning attraction with in order to keep her away from Thor while Amora plotted how to age up Jane Foster.

So Amora created a plan: get Sif permanently laid and she would stay away from Thor.

The plan proved to be quite difficult to achieve because…it was Sif.

Sif who scared men more than she attracted them, Sif who emasculated seasoned warriors just by existing, Sif who could outdrink Tony Stark himself if challenged. But still Amora plotted, she observed the Shieldmaiden, she used all her crystal balls and scrying pendants, there had to be a male out there that wanted to sleep with the resident war goddess more than he wanted to best her in sparring.

Amora should have known that the ideal solution was easily the most obvious one: Loki Laufeyson.

Loki could hold his own against Sif, and better yet, Sif didn’t entirely despise the lying, trickster god, so if Amora could maybe, make Sif and Loki see past their differences and sleep together for enough times to forge a lasting sexlationship then Thor and queendom would be hers.

That was also a bit harder than she thought.

Turns out the only way to throw Sif and Loki together when one is exiled away from Asgard is by orchestrating battles and causing havoc.

And this was the fifth wasted opportunity that she’d given them! Argh, why wouldn’t those two just get it on? They obviously had the raw material there, why oh why did they not see it?

Two battlefields, one Rewa attack and four attacks on planetary monarchies later, Amora sensed that they were on to her plans. Mainly because she woke up in chains one morning to the furious looks of a homicidal Shieldmaiden and a fuming Jottun prince.

Amora’s defense?

“If you too had gotten together sooner this all could have been avoided” she grinned sheepishly before Loki lost his cool and put her in a magical hallucination made out of her worst nightmares. Sif took her time beating all of Amora’s minions in the meantime.

However after imprisoning Amora, Loki and Sif…took to avoiding each other.

As if the fact that an Asgardian villain taking interest in your love life wasn’t embarrassing enough, Sif and Loki both knew that there was something always there between them, Amora had just capitalized on it in order to get her way. But Amora wouldn’t have needed to throw them together so much if she hadn’t seen anything worth looking into between Loki and Sif.

And that just made things a tiny bit awkward.

In fact the tension between them was so intense that on Thor’s annual Midgard visit to Avenger’s tower for their mortal holidays, Sif volunteered to go with him.

And that was the last drop for Loki.

“So Sif, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s got your helmet in a twist?” Natasha Romanoff asked bluntly after one too many repetitions of Steve and Bucky’s bad renditions of butchered Christmas carols “no offense but, you hate it here”

“I don’t hate you, in fact I find your group of friends very entertaining” Sif replied tensing under the redhead’s stare.

“Sif Tyrsdottir, you are one, in the Avengers tower” The ex-soviet spy said conversationally holding up one finger “two not glued to Thor’s side like you usually are during your visits” she continued calmly pointing to where Thor and Jane were, looking sickeningly sweet while they cuddled watching old Midgard Christmas movies in Tony’s plasma “three avoiding any Avenger currently in a visible romantic relationship” Natasha continued preparing to go for the kill with her final piece of evidence “and four wearing actual non Asgard clothing that you allowed SHIELD agents to choose for you” Sif actually looked very nice in her red cashmere sweater and designer trousers, but she was obviously uncomfortable to the Black Widow’s trained eye and that meant she was hiding something.

“Natasha, please, I do not want to be interrogated tonight, Jarvis, a little more ale if you will” Sif groaned looking away from Natasha and into the screen on the bar.

“Right away lady Sif”

“So who is the guy?” the black Widow tried again, but Sif only rolled her eyes…only to choke on her drink when Loki strolled in the gathering, calmly greeting Thor and giving Tony the stink eye.

“Loki? Really” Natasha snorted into her own drink reading Sif’s reaction accurately “well, can’t say it comes off as a surprise, maybe you should just put the man out of his misery, he looks like he could use a mistletoe kiss or two don’t you think Jarvis” she mused walking away, Sif ignored her smiling into her glass as she asked Jarvis for an appetizer to temper her drinks and when Loki sat next to her in the open bar, she ignored him too.

“You’re smiling, why are you smiling?” Loki wondered inserting himself into Sif’s view “could it be that you’re plotting something?”

“I thought you were the expert at plotting and evil machinations, as it happens, I just realized something quite funny” Sif replied smiling again, feeling happy that Loki was there, oh Romanoff was going to pay for that.

“you have been avoiding me Sif, so thoroughly actually that you picked Midgard over Asgard this yuletide” Loki wasn’t happy but seeing her there, that was good, the fact that she seemed receptive to his teasing was also good “do you ever get tired of avoiding what’s between us?”

“You never said you wanted to address it…is this one of those occasions where I erred on the side of caution?” Sif mumbled feeling suddenly shy “you’re not very vocal when it comes to your thoughts about me Loki”

“Since when have you ever needed my approval to say what you think?”

“Since it started to matter”

“And if I tell you that yes, I want to address it? If you want words I will give you words” Loki snapped looking into Sif eyes with determination “what if I tell you that I admired your dedication to the realm’s safety, that you’re beautiful when your hands are red with the blood of your enemies, that there is nobody’s fortitude that I envy more than yours, because when you were told to give up as a child you declared to the very Allfather your intention of becoming a warrior while remaining a lady, that when I look at you I want to spend years learning you, because you’re fascinating”

Suddenly the Avengers tower was silent, apparently the whole place was looking at them, but unlike Amora, they didn’t push, so Sif took a leap of faith “then I would tell you that…I care” Sif confessed smiling when his eyes lit up “that I cannot understand one wit of what you do when you talk about magic, but I still think it is something prodigious, I would tell you that I think your smile makes you very attractive and that I wish I could sometimes have the strength you have when it comes to enduring social situations with grace, you are intelligent and have come so far from the spoiled prince that always made me laugh with his antics…I would also tell you that” Sif came closer as she dragged her stool to his until their knees were touching and their noses inches apart “we are currently under a mistletoe”

A mistletoe that Jarvis had placed over them just seconds after Romanoff left Sif, but that was inconsequential, the important thing was that Loki smiled and kissed Sif just as the clock struck twelve.

“Merry Christmas Sif” Loki breathed after they broke apart

“Merry Christmas Loki” Sif replied, taking his hand and pulling him away from the celebrations. They needed to be alone.

 


End file.
